Network routing involves look up of a destination IP address of a packet in an address table and performing a longest prefix match on the destination address against a prefix table containing a large number of entries at a very high speed. After the match is identified, the corresponding information is used to forward the packet.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.